The Nightmare
by Galadriel the Ringbearer
Summary: I story about Goku, Piccolo, Krillian, and Vegeta getting drunk. Go crazy. Act stupid. Kind of silly, but I wanted to write a BDZ fic. Hope you enjoy it. By the way I don’t own DBZ or the characters. I forgot to write this in the story.


THE NIGHTMARE  
  
  
  
1 By: animedragon58  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BDZ or the characters  
  
  
  
"VEGETA"  
  
"VEGETA"  
  
"What is it?" screamed Vegeta. He walked to his front porch. When he got there, he saw Goku with a cheery smile. Vegeta looked at him with an evil look and crossed his arms on his chest. He really was not in the mood to deal with this happy-go-luck nutcase.  
  
Along with Goku were Piccolo and Krillen. All three of them were standing near his front door with these very perky smiles on their stupid faces. Vegeta knew that they were up to no good and he was not going to like it. Balma came up behind him to say hi to the three. Balma being Balma invited them in to the house much to Vegeta's despair.  
  
"Would you three like something to eat or drink." asked Balma who was trying to figure out why they were there. She liked them but they never really visited unless Vegeta and Goku were going to fight one another, again. Krillian and Piccolo would watch and try to become stronger.  
  
Krillian was the one to answer "No thanks, Balma. We are here to take Vegeta somewhere. It's going to be a treat." Krillian was grinning. Balma was kind of confused because Krillian didn't have one of his stupid grins on; he had an evil grin that Balma never sees unless he is planning one of his jokes.  
  
When Krillian saw that Balma had a confused look on, he started to explain. "You see, Balma, last time we went training, Vegeta lost and when Goku or Vegeta lose they have to carry out a dare that Piccolo and I give them. So, Vegeta's dare was that he had to go with us to a Pool House in a pink outfit. Pink shirt and a pink pant with pink sunglasses and the reason why it's pink you ask, why because our dear Vegeta hates Pink."  
  
Will Krillian was explaining to Balma, Goku who was standing near the fridge stuffing his mouth started laughing. Piccolo was leaning against the doorframe when he started to chuckle lightly and Balma couldn't help herself from giggling, Krillian joined in, of course. Vegeta was very flushed from anger and was giving Balma a death stare, which she ignored. Once they stopped, Balma got Vegeta a pink shirt, pant, sunglasses, shoes, and socks. Vegeta had no choice but to go wearing them. Before they left, Balma toke some pictures of the four. Vegeta was planning on, not only killing Piccolo, Krillian, and Goku, but also his wife.  
  
The four left for the Pool House about six and reach it a half an hour later. When they got in everyone just stared at Vegeta for a minute in shock. Then all of a sudden they began to laugh. Vegeta was about to run out of they're when the other three grabbed him and pulled him back in, he was defiantly going to kill someone tonight.  
  
The three started to play Pool with the other guys in the House. They won all the games and the men just got pissed and left after paying the bartender. The bartender went up to the four and asked want they want to drink. "Bring us all some beers and don't stop until we tell you to." Said Piccolo who was going to pay the bill (maybe not after he sees the bill). They kept drinking well past midnight. By then they were very drunk.  
  
"You guys know something, I really think this was cool that all of us could go out and…" Krillian's head hit the table very fast. "Man, that has got to hurt." Said a very drunk Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta both agreed with Piccolo. They finally got up and paid the bartender his bill. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta tried to walk will at the same time dragging Krillian along.  
  
After a while, Vegeta started to babble "You guys I have to tell you something. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS. You're my real friends. I really love you guys." The four started to cry and cried very loud.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Vegeta woke up with a very bad headache. He remembered everything about yesterday, he was just hopping the others didn't remember it too. Unfortunately, the others did remember and they were walking up the driveway. Once they spotted Vegeta they gave him a very huge bear huge. 


End file.
